


我英乙女-发情期时我的Alpha却不在身边（麦/相）

by lanjiang233



Category: ABO - Fandom, 山田阳射, 布雷森特麦克, 我的英雄学院, 男神x你, 相泽消太 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22492384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanjiang233/pseuds/lanjiang233
Summary: 依旧是养父设定嗷嗷嗷我又要绿麦克老师啦好开心啊（手动狗头）不知道为什么一想到要给最爱的麦克老师戴绿帽子我整个人都high到不行啊_(:з」∠)_
Kudos: 31





	我英乙女-发情期时我的Alpha却不在身边（麦/相）

事实上麦克并不是很想带相泽消太回自己家，不，确切的来说，是一点都不想。他有些头疼的靠在出租车后座上，侧头偷偷地打量了一下他，平日里凌乱的黑发打理的整整齐齐，在脑后扎了一个帅气的半丸子头，没有胡茬，没有黑眼圈，穿着挺括的黑色西服，整个人简直nice到不行——如果不是要去自己家做家访的话，他想自己会非常欢迎他来自己家做客。  
“我说橡皮头，baby的家庭情况我说给你听不就好了吗你为什么非要坚持来我家啊混蛋——”刚沉默了不到一分钟，麦克心中的吐槽欲望就已经完全忍不住了，虽说他是你的班主任，但麦克不知道为什么完全不想让他和你接触。相泽消太翻看着手中的统计表，完全懒得看他：“这难道不是身为班主任应尽的职责吗？”麦克磨了磨牙，刚想开口出租车就停了下来，他有些无奈地揉了揉太阳穴，只得收回了未出口的话，和相泽消太一起走进了家门。  
门刚打开麦克的表情就变了，屋子里比平时浓烈数倍的甜蜜味道直冲大脑，这是属于你的，正在发情的Omega的味道，他一脸焦急，甚至来不及招呼相泽消太就一个箭步冲向了味道最浓烈的卧室。床上的你正在把麦克的衣服往自己身上裹，上面残留着的Alpha气息让你勉强保持着一丝神智。麦克心疼地把你抱在了怀里，释放出信息素包裹住你，熟悉的Alpha气息让你舒服地直抽气：“Daddy...你回来了...呜...我...我没找到抑制剂...”  
“你不需要那玩意儿，my baby。”麦克把你按在床上，一口咬破了后颈的腺体，一边舔舐一边把自己的信息素注入你的血液里。现在的情况显然只能给你一个临时标记，麦克有些烦躁的抱着你，为什么偏偏在这个时候...大脑逐渐恢复了清明，你蜷缩在麦克的怀里，后知后觉的想到今天似乎是家访日，你整个人都有点不好了：“相泽老师...该不会...”麦克无奈地打破了你心里最后的一点点侥幸：“啊，他正在外面等着呢。”突如其来的发情期被前来家访的班主任撞见，这是什么尴尬度突破天际的事情...你不知道说什么才能表达自己现在的心情，默默地给自己做了一会儿心理建设后发现并没有什么用，只得硬着头皮跟麦克一起走出了卧室。  
让你松了一口气的是，相泽消太似乎没有受到影响，他对你脸上的红晕和屋子里依旧浓烈的甜蜜Omega气息并不在意，依旧是一副公事公办的态度。只是你疑惑的发现，他的语速似乎比平时要快了不少，他在赶时间...吗？正在你胡思乱想的时候，麦克的手机突然响了起来，挂掉电话后他紧紧的皱起了眉头，根津校长似乎找他有什么要紧的事情，必须现在回学校不可。麦克纠结了一会儿，挫败的发现自己不能带着还在发情期的你到处乱跑，尽管完全不情愿，也只得把你拜托给了相泽消太，至少自己不在的这段时间里，他身为你的班主任可以替他看护一下你。  
送走了麦克，偌大的客厅里只剩下了你和相泽消太，气氛有些尴尬，你张了张嘴却不知道说什么好。相泽消太似乎一直在忍耐着什么，额头上的青筋都爆了出来，他深知此刻自己最应该做的不是像个变态一样坐在这里，明知道你看不见就肆无忌惮地视奸你，他应该做的是赶紧离开这里，远离这让他头晕脑胀的Omega信息素，回到自己可靠的班主任身份中去。事实上相泽消太并不像表现出来的那么无动于衷，早在踏入房间的时候他的下半身就已经硬的快要爆炸了，甘美的Omega气息刺激着他的神经，只有自己知道，他到底是抱着怎样的私心，才会借着家访的机会，不顾自身的易感期也要来到你的身边，一个...尚未被完全标记的Omega身边。  
相泽消太起身把你抱在了怀里，陌生的Alpha气息侵蚀着你的神经，大脑有些迟钝地告诉你，面前的人似乎不是麦克，可身体的本能却驱使着你伸出双臂缠上了他的脖子，麦克给你的临时标记在他的刻意影响下发挥不出应有的作用，你抽泣着缠在面前的Alpha身上：“呜呜...求求你...好难受...”他没有犹豫的低头吻住了你，舌头用力舔舐过你的口腔，席卷而来的Alpha信息素简直让你快要发疯，花液喷涌而出溅湿了他的裤子，你竟然只靠他的亲吻就到达了高潮。  
相泽消太的手指干净修长，此刻正在湿润的花瓣上来回摩挲着，你抖着身子又喷出了一股液体，尽数淋在他的手上。似乎准备的差不多了，相泽消太把你抱上了卧室的床，脱下衣服压上了你。床上还残留着麦克的味道，两种Alpha气息碰撞在一起，让你稍稍找回了一些神志。此刻压在身上的Alpha明显不是麦克，你不可置信地呢喃出声：“相泽...老师？”回过神来你开始拼命挣扎，“相泽老师...不要...哈啊...你知道...你知道自己在做什么吗！呜...别碰我...”刚刚高潮的身体绵软无力，刚挣扎着退出去一小段距离，就被他无情的拽住脚踝扯了回来。相泽消太心中绷紧的那根弦断了，他掰开你的双腿压住了你，一个挺身就插进了你的身体。酸痛麻痒的快感混合着狂暴的Alpha气息直冲大脑，想要逃走的念头在一瞬间灰飞烟灭，没有任何一个发情期的Omega可以拒绝Alpha的占有，口水顺着无法闭合的嘴角溢出，你抽泣着张开双腿缠上了他的腰：“呜呜...好棒...再用力一点...”  
怒张的性器用力捣弄着你的身体，每一次抽插都能带出一股粘稠的花蜜，身下的床单早已湿的一塌糊涂，过度的高潮让你感到大脑有些缺氧，已经什么都顾不上了，此刻正在侵犯你的Alpha就是你的全部——“求求你...呜呜...不要...不要射在里面...”感受着男人越来越快的撞击，你勉强找回了最后一丝神智，哭泣着哀求他。  
相泽消太布满血丝的眼睛紧紧地盯着你，听到你的哀求后他咧开嘴笑了，多么天真可爱的Omega啊。他把你摆成了跪趴的姿势，绵软无力的身体根本拒绝不了他的摆弄，冲撞的动作一次比一次用力，他俯下身子咬上你后颈的腺体，轻而易举的抹去了麦克留下的信息素，一个挺身直接插进了湿软的生殖腔——  
性器底部胀大的结牢牢地堵住了花径，在精液的强力冲刷下你徒劳地流下了绝望的泪水。相泽消太闭上了眼睛，颤抖着双手把你拥入怀中。

“…什么代价我都愿意。”


End file.
